timmy_failurefandomcom-20200214-history
Corrina Corrina
Corrina Corrina is a rich, intelligent 11 year old who is the primary antagonist of the books, and the enemy of Timmy Failure. She is actually quite nice, and charming, although Timmy prefers to believe otherwise. Timmy actually likes her and might secretly have a crush on her, but denies this, as is shown when they kissed at camp Monkeychuck, but Timmy denied that it happened when Rollo asked about it, as he had witnessed the event. History Background Corrina Corrina is from a rich real estate family who owned a closed bank. Her father let Corrina use it to "play". She later founded CCIA and headquartered it in the bank. Unbeknownst to her, however, Timmy believed CCIA to be his rival, and engaged in a one-sided war with it. CCIA CCIA (Corrina Corrina Intelligence Agency) is her detective agency. It is known to offer cheap services. It is known in the first book that she beat Timmy to solving the Weber Case on October 20th and said she declined the money, but Total Failure Inc. says that it is a setup.CCIA is said to have simple equipment to solve cases, despite the fact that Timmy and everyone else thinks it is stocked "with the latest high-tech detective gear". Timmy Failure: Mistakes Were Made In the first book, Corrina Corrina was first mentioned when Timmy skipped school so he could dress up in a sumo outfit and jump on her. Timmy didn't mention that it was her, he just stated that it was "bussines" and he didn't "want to talk about it. She is later seen with her face blocked out when Crocus placed Timmy in a group with three "smart" kids: Rollo, Molly, and her. Timmy stated that she was "evil", and he wasn't "going to talk about her." She is seen blocked out twice more, once when Molly claps, causing Timmy and the rest of the class "to smell like tangerine people". The outline of her hair on a tangerine is barley visible around the box. She is also seen blocked out while playing kickball. Later, after Timmy moved too slowly, Jimmy Weber hired Corrina Corrina to discover who had toilet-papered his house. This angered Timmy. He then ranted how some evil looks like Attila the Hun, some evil looks Gengis Khan, and how some evil looks like Corrina Corrina. At the end of the book, her father took her to the same diner Mrs. Faliure took Timmy and Rollo to celebrate Tiimmy's rise in grades. Timmy Failure: Now Look What You've Done In Timmy Failure: Now Look What You've Done, Corrina Corrina's father is leaving town, so she stays with her grandparents. However, she just happened to be in Principal Alexander Scrimshaw's office informing him of this, when Timmy walked in, complaining about how he was late for the contest. While ranting, he noticed Corrina Corrina sitting next to Scrimshaw, and blamed her for his troubles. Timmy Failure: We Meet Again Being assigned to Timmy After Timmy's return to Carvette Elementary, Mr. Jenkins assigned him to work with Corrina Corrina on the nature project. Timmy avoided her, until in the midst of an argument with Scutaro Holmes and Rollo, she walked up, and started talking to him. However, Timmy spoke in the third person, and used Rollo as a go-between. Timmy would later meet her at a bank her father owned. Instead of doing work however, he attempted to gain intel on CCIA, but found only bank records. Camp Monkeychuck incident Corrina Corrina arrived on a bus at the camp along with everyone else. She dropped her bag off at her cabin, before filling out the survey. She was walking by Timmy's cabin when she heard Timmy, Rollo, and Scutaro arguing over wether or not Timmy was planning to use the miracle report to cheat. Scutaro believed Timmy was planning to, as Corrina Corrina had mentioned to him earlier that Timmy had not made a single contribution, causing him to believe Timmy was planning to use it (It later became evident that Scutaro was just trying to cover his tracks, as he actually used it). Corrina Corrina heard the argument, said "Shut up, Scutaro.", and motioned for Timmy to follow. Timmy followed her to the camp's Tug 'O War pit. Timmy hesitated, but Corrina Corrina stated that they had not been followed, so Timmy jumped in after her. She told Timmy how "it made her sick" to hear all this talk of grades, stolen reports, and cheating. She the confessed to Timmy that she only took Angel's case so she could find the miracle report herself, and get rid of it, not cheat off it. She then explained how once she heard that all the samples must be from Camp Monkeychuck, that she believed that the miracle report was no defunct, though Angel thought otherwise, and dropped the case. She finshed by saying: ,"Listen to me, Timmy Failure. I want to get a good grade on this report, more than anything I've ever wanted! Now I didn't pick you, and you didn't pick me, but we're going to have to work together." Timmy and Corrina Corrina then returned to their cabins. When the campers collected their specimens, she had 24 leaves, 1 less then Rollo's 25, and 19 less then Scutaro's 43. She, Scutaro, and Nunzio Benidici, along with the rest of the school, continued down the path while Timmy and Rollo stopped in front of the redwood grove. Rollo commented on how Scutaro had already gone into the grove, and one of the consolers overheard them. That night, she was awake in her cabin, unable to sleep. She heard Timmy slam into the door of her cabin, and followed him into the redwood grove. She brought matches, and was able to light a fire. She and Timmy talked, she revealed that she had an imaginary freind who was a penguin named Fredrick. She and Timmy then kissed, right before Total lead them out of the forest. Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Characters